From the Start
by Ryoko Hakubi
Summary: Ma&Ka. . Mac gets into the snowboarding biz. There he meets friends, enemies, and a love?


A/N: I don't own SSX Tricky, someone who probably has a job owns it. Not me, so don't sue me. I'm just using the characters to fit my needs. Lets get started, shall we? Sure, why not.  
  
Prologue. Mac's POV   
  
Yeah, I'm sixteen. So, you have something against that? Who cares if my parents died? It was when I was two years old, I don't care. Car crash, or something. It was snowing and stuff. Not that big of a deal, I lived on my own ever since. No known relatives, so I've been forced to get a job. It's pretty cool, being a DJ and all. Pays enough for me to pay bills and get food . . . and snowboard at the local ski resort.  
  
My best friend, Ryan always boards with me. We've been through a lot together. His parents got divorced when he was about ten. We've been friends since first grade. He lives with his mom, and she turns out to be like, a third parent to me. Well, my only parental figure now. From snow to chicks we've always stuck up with each other. Actually, we're going boarding tonight. After school. Thank god its Friday, not to mention last period!  
  
Do you know how hard it is to sneak a snowboard in this place? I'll tell ya' its no picnic! Skateboards and snowboards have been banned from school property since the principal caught us grinding the rails outside. But it's pretty easy once you get your board in your locker. They don't allow hats or beanies either, so I got to spike my black hair up everyday just to let it get killed by my beanie and goggles.  
  
Did I mention that I hate last period? It always seems to be the longest, but I can usually catch up on sleep. I think teachers have some pity on children, not much but some. They usually assign either no homework or something easy. Or they really hate kids and are evil; they assign a whole crap-load of stuff.  
  
I put my pen in my binder and closed my book. Mr. Karla stared at me, "Mac, you have two point five seconds before the bell rings, we are not done."  
  
"I am." I said, stood up, and as I placed my hand on the door, the bell rang. Kids ran out of the doors and we followed the bell like a herd of cows. "Yo Ryan!"  
  
"Bro!" He yelled back and slammed his locker. Hiding his board in a sweater with a skateboarding name on it. We noticed that people don't seem to care if you hide your board. "Ready to hit the slopes?"  
  
"You know it!" I yelled from the other side of the hall, "Just gotta go to my locker for my board!"  
  
At the Slopes  
  
Ryan and me finally made it; it's a long walk from school to the slopes, seeing how we didn't have a ride. "Yo Mac, I heard the SSX officials are here in town. You're the best this town ever had, maybe there here to check riders out."  
  
"Yeah right, like they'd choose me." I looked at Ryan funny.  
  
"Who are you kidding, Mac? You know its true! Just do your best moves and near the end of your run do your best. If they're here, they have to let you in. They'd be crazy if they didn't. You da bomb!"  
  
I pretended I didn't hear it, for three reasons. One; not to sound cocky. Two; not to let my ego get too big. And three; not to get my hopes up. "Are we gonna ride this hill or not?" I pulled my goggles over my eyes and jumped starting with a simple back flip.  
  
I saw a lip coming up so I crouched down, why save the best for last? I did my famous 'Walk the Dog' trick, which always amazed people. And before I knew it, I was ripping some of the best tricks on all the jumps! It was wicked! But as all great rides start, they end, and the better they are, the faster they finish. I unhooked my boots from my bindings and Ryan came close to spraying snow in my face when he finished.  
  
He smiled and turned his camcorder off. "Man that was the greatest! I think it might've been your best ride yet! Bro, if the officials are here, they gotta let you in!"  
  
"You where taping that? Dawg, if I knew I probably would've ate some snow at the end for the bloopers!"  
  
Ryan laughed, "You going down again?"  
  
"Nah, I gotta work. I'll talk to ya later, aight?" I picked up my board and put it under my arm.  
  
"Aight, well, I see Kayla over there, I'm going to talk to her." He smiled and blushed a bit.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you ain't gonna talk. Make out is more like it," I waved and walked away. Ryan and Kayla have been going out for about a month or two.  
  
"I wasn't going to!" he yelled back.  
  
I kept walking and put my board under the other arm. "Sure. Whatever."  
  
After Work. Mac's Apartment.   
  
I sat down on my couch completely crashed from today. I think I pulled a muscle during that last 720 Rodeo. I stretched my bones as I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over, "Who's there?"  
  
"If there a "Mac" residing in this household?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" I opened the door. Two tall guys where standing in front of me. "Are you here to take me to the orphanage? I'm not going!"  
  
"No way! I'm Rhazel(sp?)! From the SSX snowboarding circuit. We want you on with us. We think you'd be a hard fight for the others to win!"  
  
"Gimme those papers! I'm up for anything!" Mac took the papers and hurriedly signed them. After he called his best friend, who wholeheartedly supported him all the way.  
  
A/N: I started writing this about a year ago, then I just found it in my old files. LOL. R&R please! 


End file.
